


'cause you're my home, sweetheart

by Kaiaxy



Category: Naruto
Genre: ?? you tell me, Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MadaTobi - Freeform, MadaTobi Oneshot, Madara is insecure, Madara stop being dumb and accept Tobis love, Tobirama wont let that slide, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uchiha Madara Needs a Hug, and in love with each other, but i stan regardless, dont mess with a sleep deprived Tobirama, he also wants his pillow back, he'll chew you out like he did Madara, i think, kind of really sappy these two, though that's not saying much since this is a purely MadaTobi fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiaxy/pseuds/Kaiaxy
Summary: Deft fingers, pale and calloused and worn with countless scars (scars that Madara knows like the back of his hand) hesitantly grabs at his face, turning him towards his lover while thumbing at his wet cheeks. Madara melts. His gaze is half-lidded when Tobirama sighs, knocking their foreheads together, still sleepy and filterless in his actions. It was sweet, but it only had the unfortunate effect of making Madara cry harder. He didn’t deserve this.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	'cause you're my home, sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by @Flux_Uchiha

“I should go.”

A puff of warm breath against his ear, warm hands and arms around his torso, a lap of one Senju Tobirama. _Clingy_ , Madara wanted to tease him but he couldn’t find it in himself to say the words aloud. Ever since the Hyuga clan joined the village, other clans have begun flocking to Konohagakure, and the ensuing workload of integrating each clan while keeping the administration afloat has been hard for everyone. Especially Tobirama. They’ve barely had enough time to do anything but eat, sleep, rinse and repeat. This is the first time in months that Madara has been able to wake up at home with Tobirama still in bed with him. Yet...

Madara still had his duties as clan head that must be upheld. 

The answer he received was a murmured denial so quiet Madara almost did not hear it in the silence of their room. And a tightening of arms as a sleepy Tobirama tried to nestle himself further into his chest. 

The blatant trust Tobirama keeps giving him is still astonishing to Madara. His neck, his sides, all vulnerable and defenseless. To a shinobi trust is priceless. So why, _how_ , did Madara earn it? When? He doesn't know. Somehow beautiful, deadly, logical, kindhearted Tobirama has found him worthy of it. And day after day Madara is made aware, and he pines all the more for this wonderful man. Yet, sometimes, this trust overwhelms him, and he doesn't feel remotely worthy enough to be in the same vicinity as this man. Sometimes, Madara wants to run and never look back. It makes his heart ache. He wants to be worthy, he does, but how could he be? 

A rustle of sheets; beautiful features mar with a frown and crinkled brows look at him in concern. “Are you...crying, Madara?”

“No,” Madara vehemently denies with a snuffle and looks away from Tobirama’s beseeching gaze. _How stupidly emotional of him._

Deft fingers, pale and calloused and worn with countless scars _(scars that Madara knows like the back of his hand)_ hesitantly grabs at his face, turning him towards his lover while thumbing at his wet cheeks. Madara melts. His gaze is half-lidded when Tobirama sighs, knocking their foreheads together, still sleepy and filterless in his actions. It was sweet, but it only had the unfortunate effect of making Madara cry harder. _He didn’t deserve this._

“Idiot. Cease those disparaging thoughts of yours this instant, and let me make this clear- I, Senju Tobirama, want to be here and you can’t stop me-”

“I..-”

“Shut up, I’m still talking, idiot Uchiha! How many times do I have to continue rephrasing myself until this sticks with you? No one “deserves” me. I’m not a prize that can be easily won and given, passed around like some toy. And... I love you, Madara, so stop it. Stop doing this to yourself.”

Madara dubiously looks up from where his gaze has dropped to the floor in shame and to Tobirama’s unimpressed stare and wants to protest but _can’t_. He’s right, of course.

“I’m sorry.”

Tobirama’s eyes soften, and he kisses him, soft and slow, stealing his breath as he does, but Madara doesn’t mind. He chases those lips, the scent, the taste, the tongue- chases _him_ , and _wants_ ; A wordless confession spoken without words.

When they break up, with lips swollen and eyes glazed, their bodies so close that neither of them could begin to understand where one begins or ends, Madara remembers his duties and groans- “I should go.’

Tobirama quirks an amused eyebrow at him. “Baby, you said that hours ago and now it's past midnight. _Stay_.”

“I really shouldn’t, Izuna is probably wondering where I am-” 

Tobirama snorts. “He’s aware.”

“-and I still have to submit a form for the academy, file away reports for missions and training, talk to the elders about setting up a trade route to the land of rice paddies, and badger Hashirama into doing his paperwork. Oh, and check in on how the orphans are settling into Konoha.”

“Tomorrow.”

Madara frowns. “I really should get an early start-”

“Tomorrow, Madara. Your eye bags are gaining even more eye bags, you’re tired, when was the last time you’ve slept a full seven hours? Or even five hours at a time? Stay. The village won’t collapse because of some late paperwork. Go to sleep Madara, “ Tobirama’s voice softens. “It’s okay to take a break every once in a while, you know.” 

_Do you think I haven’t noticed you overworking yourself either? Fat chance, Senju._

Madara chuckles sleepily, and inwardly resigns himself to Tobirama’s ministrations, but not before flicking Tobirama’s nose and earning himself a disgruntled look. “Fine. But you have to stay too.” 

“Fine.”

“ _Fine_.”

Both of them look at the other from the corner of their eye, see the other frowning heavily in a comedic manner, and suddenly neither one of them could help but laugh at the absurdity of this situation. Without Madara noticing, Tobirama had begun to use him as his personal pillow once again, head on his thigh, and their hands had once again found each other, intertwined, without either of them knowing it. 

It felt like home. 


End file.
